Kegilaan Hellsalem's Lot dan Leonardo
by Izukyun
Summary: "Kalau di lihat rada aneh ya" "Apa?" "Muka ku…" "Heh? Mukamu sih sudah aneh dari dulu" Dentuman keras terdengar dari arah sofa,sang rambut silver yang tadinya berdiri,kini wajahnya berada tak jauh dari lantai. Sedangkan Leonardo mengeram kesal,inilah salah satu kisah keseharian seorang pemuda bernama Leonardo watch.


kalau di tanyakan tentang Hellsalem lot,Leo pasti akan segera menjawab kalau itu adalah tempat tinggal keduanya yang 'gila'.

Hal di luar dugaan manusia terjadi setiap hari di kota ini. Ya mungkin karena sebagian penduduk di sini memang lah bukan manusia.

Walaupun Leo hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa saja dengan penglihatan yang bagus,ia merupakan pria yang gigih dalam menghadapi segala rintangan. Ehm,larat dia sebenarnya adalah pemuda penakut yang gigih.

Hampir kegiatan sehari-harinya ia lewati bernaung di markas LIBRA,sebuah organisasi yang mengontrol keseimbangan di kota Hellsalem lot.

Terdengar keren bukan?

Tapi beda LIBRA beda juga dengan superhero. Jika superhero bergerak secara terang-terangan,LIBRA bergerak dalam bayang-bayang alias tersembunyi. Untuk Leonardo bergabung dengan LIBRA merupakan hal yang di luar dugaan,mulai dari organisasi mereka yang sering menjadi sasaran kebanyakan penjahat. Ditambah lagi mata 'the all seeing god' Leo yang merupakan berkat keajaiban juga di incar. Itu berarti dia berada dalam situasi dua kali lebih berbahaya!

Namun tenanglah nak Leonardo,anggota LIBRA mempunyai makhluk-makhluk yang loyal yang dapat melindunginya. Walaupun bukan dalam perlindungan 24jam pemuda ini sudah termaksud beruntung.

Pagi sekali Leonardo sudah dikejutkan dengan burung bermata besar yang masuk ke dalam kaca jendela nya,kalau masuk secara wajar sih ia masih bisa menerimanya,tapi kali ini tidak "Ahh!" teriaknya cempreng lalu menabok keluar burung sialan yang telah membelah kaca jendela nya menjadi berkeping-keping "Gila! pagi-pagi aja udah ada yang aneh" bisik nya merinding. Dengan sigap ia membersihkan kepingan kaca itu dengan tangan telanjang nya,menyebabkan tangannya kini terluka karena sayatan tajam dari kaca itu.

"Ow!" ia mendesis,mengemut jari manis nya sambil berharap sakitnya akan mereda. Sungguh bodoh sekali ia memungut benda berbahaya tanpa pelindung "Ahh,sial lah awas saja kalau ketemu lagi burung bodoh" teriaknya kesal.

Sonic tampak memperhatikan Leo dengan tatapan penasaran nya,seperti biasa monyet itu memang tak bisa membantu banyak selain menemani Leo di kegiatan sehari-harinya namun tentu itu lebih baik dari pada sendirian saja.

"Ayo lah Sonic" Lelaki bermata biru itu meraih Sonic dengan gestur mau menompangnya.

"Kita punya pekerjaan untuk dilakukan".

Markas LIBRA memang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal lelaki yang bernama Leonardo Watch ini,namun kalau di tanya 'Apa kau merasa lelah ketika berangkat kerja di sana?'

Ya tentu...

Sebab Leo harus menyelesaikan kerja serabutan nya sebelum bisa duduk lega di dalam sana,menunggu perintah atasan jikalau ada misi. Walaupun ia pernah ditawari untuk mendapatkan gaji yang lebih oleh boss nya. Leo malah menolaknya dengan alasan tak mau memakan gaji buta,beda dengan senior nya yang bernama Zapp.

'kriek' Pintu markas LIBRA berdenyit,Leo dengan refleks melihat ke belakang. Tampak sesosok orang berambut hitam menawan yang lebih tua lagi tinggi darinya masuk ke ruangan,membuat Leo menarik alis nya sedikit ke atas.

"Oh,sudah selesai pekerjaannya Steven-san?"

"Hmnn...… tidak" Jawab Steven dengan berat lalu duduk di samping Leo sambil memijit pelipis nya dan lanjut memperhatikan kertas di tangan kanannya dengan segelas kopi di tangan kirinya.

Jujur,Leo selalu merasa ter intimidasi ketika berada di sebelah Steven,Steven Starphase lebih tepatnya. Susah untuk memikirkan sebuah topik pembicaraan dengannya karena dia memang tipe orang yang susah di tebak,luka di pipi kirinya membuatnya tampak seperti berandalan walaupun berpakaian rapi. Tunggu,bukankah semua orang di LIBRA memang tampak sangat berintimidasi? Leo mengusap dagunya dengan pelan,ia pun mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Klaus dengan tampang nya yang sangar ketika sesuatu menyangkut anggota LIBRA muncul,Zapp dengan muka berengsek nya,K.K dengan wajah keibuan nya namun beringas ketika sudah berada dalam situasi bertarung,Chain tampak malas tapi sebenarnya mempunyai tendensi untuk menyiksa mereka semua,Zedd dengan wajahnya yang jarang sekali tersenyum tapi itu memang dikarenakan struktur wajahnya sih Hmnn,sedangkan Leo sendiri? tampak seperti marmut di dalam kandang Hyena.

"AH,BENAR JUGA!" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak,menyebabkan Steven menyemburkan kopi yang sudah menyentuh bibirnya tumpah ke seluruh kertas yang di pegang nya.

"Eh?" dengan satu suara Leo sudah bisa merasakan dirinya berada dalam bahaya,ia tak berani melihat ke belakang karena Steven sudah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dengan jari tengah mengacung kepada Leo.

"SHOU-NEN-" Teriaknya,dengan sedikit penekanan dalam kata-katanya.

"Iya Steven-san?" Balas Leo tanpa berani melihat ke belakang.

"Benar juga apa nya?" Steven balik bertanya,walaupun tanpa penekanan kali ini aura kesal nya masih terasa.

Leo menelan ludahnya siap-siap tergelincir keluar jika ia tidak berhasil memberi alasan yang bagus. "Ahahaha..." tawa nya terakhir kali untuk hari ini.

"Kalau di lihat rada aneh ya"

"Apa?"

"Muka ku…"

"Heh? Mukamu sih sudah aneh dari dulu"

Dentuman keras terdengar dari arah sofa,sang rambut silver yang tadinya berdiri,kini wajahnya berada tak jauh dari lantai. Sedangkan Leonardo mengeram kesal "INI BENGKAK GARA-GARA TERJATUH DARI LANTAI TAU!".

Ya...,setelah adegan tergelincir tadinya. Leonardo terpaksa keluar dari markas LIBRA untuk beberapa saat,takut akan murka atasannya yang kesal. Lalu mengajak kedua sahabatnya Zed dan Zapp untuk makan sambil berehat di tempat makan langganan nya. Sesudah Steven mulai membekukan seluruh lantai yang dipijak Leo dengan sepatu ajaib nya tentunya.

"Memang ada apa dengan wajah mu Leo-kun" Zedd menoleh untuk memastikan wajah kawannya ini memang benar-benar bengkak atau tidak,tentu saja jawabannya adalah iya. Leo mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab,lalu menyenderkan dagunya di atas meja. "Ahhhhh,sudah-sudah lagi pula kita ke sini kan untuk makan,lupakan saja bengkak diwajahku ini" Ucap Leo dengan malas walaupun ialah yang pertama membawa topik tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan ap- Woah! bengkak yang besar"Kali ini giliran Vivian yang bertanya,dan Leo kembali membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan.

Notes:

Aaaaa pertama kali ngepost fic dan Kekkai sensen jadi tumbal pertama ;v; 33 eee- hope you guys like it! saran diterima~


End file.
